In the background art, there has been known a wiring member connection structure in which a long mainline wiring member and a branch wiring member are electrically connected. The long mainline wiring member is routed in a vehicle to be able to transmit electric power. The branch wiring member is routed in the vehicle to be able to transmit electric power, and branches off from the mainline wiring member. As such a connection structure, the following connection structure will be shown by way of example. In a vehicle mounted with a battery on a rear side thereof, assume that a long mainline wiring member is routed in a front/rear direction of the vehicle in order to supply electric power from the battery on the rear side of the vehicle to an electrical component on a front side of the vehicle. In this case, a branch wiring member for supplying electric power to another electrical component is electrically connected to an intermediate position of the long mainline wiring member by the connection structure.
In the wiring member connection structure according to the background art, usually, the mainline wiring member is cut at a branch portion and terminal piece structures are provided respectively at cut portions of the two cut mainline wiring member parts. The respective terminal piece structures are individually connected to predetermined connection portions of a power supply distribution box by bolting, and the branch wiring member is individually connected to another connection portion of the power supply distribution box by bolting (e.g. see PTL 1).
Thus, the two cut mainline wiring member parts are electrically connected through an electric circuit inside the power supply distribution box, and the mainline wiring member parts and the branch wiring member are electrically connected through the electric circuit inside the power supply distribution box.